


Baby

by Klash1122



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Baby, M/M, Short Story, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: When Wally calls me baby.





	

You know that amazing feeling you get when your boyfriend calls you baby? You get all flustered, embarrassed, yet excited and happy all at once. Or is it just me? Either way, I love that feeling. When Wally calls me baby -especially in public- I just want to burry my face in his chest and hide.

I'm only flustered because it's HIM calling me that. The boy that I think I might be in love with, claiming that I'm his baby just makes me want to squeal. 

The embarrassment comes from the fact that the name makes me sound like a girl. It's usually the guy calling the girl baby, which completely embarrasses me. Robin being gay is enough to make someone's jaw drop, but Robin being the girl in the relationship is 10x more shocking.

Of course when he calls me that, I get exciteded. It's a name given out of affection. Obviously I'd be happy as well, I mean who wouldn't be? It would be odd if I wasn't.

Is it weird that I feel that way about it? I don't know, maybe I just have a thing for pet names and affection. 

Well, whether it's weird or not, I love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone relate???


End file.
